


Milkshake

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: I was obsessed with Milkshakes whilst on holiday and this idea popped into my head.Note; A/N: Y/F/I - Your First Initial





	1. Chapter 1

You were casually sitting in the sun outside on the deck chairs which were set up on the mini back porch of Mac and Bozer’s place. You only realised that you had dozed off when Bozer’s voice woke you up and you heard a glass being placed on the table beside you. “This is like your fifth milkshake today Y/F/I. You sure you’re alright.” 

Bozer and Jack had a running joke or suspicion that that every time you had a new food or drink obsession that it was a sign you were pregnant. Safe to say that joke was getting very old, very fast. Your current obsession was chocolate milkshakes thanks to your last assignment to a little Greek Island on behalf of the Phoenix Foundation. You had only been back for around a week and they had already started on you.

“I’m good Boze, trust me if anything were going on don’t you think I’d have already told Mac, who then would have told you by now?” Bozer smirked at you and walked away, you couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head at him and his imagination.

It wasn’t until you hadn’t had a milkshake in over an hour and it felt like it was more of a need than a craving that you decided to check Bozer’s ‘crazy’ theory, more for your own peace of mind and to quell your own curiosity than anything else.

You took the test and was awaiting the results when someone chapped on the door, you jumped and panicked and threw the test in the trash and covered it with other trash. You then left the bathroom apologising to whoever chapped the door on your way to the front door. You needed to clear your head, so you grabbed your keys and went for a drive.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 was requested

You didn’t really pay attention to where you were going and you were confused when you found yourself in the parking lot of a little café you frequented when you were out with friends. You parked up your car and entered the café ordering a chocolate milkshake and taking a seat in the corner next to the window. You looked at your shake without really looking at it, biting on your lower lip as you thought about the past few days and what had happened at Mac’s place. You didn’t even catch a glimpse of the test before you threw it in the trash or even checked to see if you had covered it up properly. After sipping at your milkshake for a couple of hours you decided to pop over to the local pharmacy and pick up a couple of tests – you wanted to be certain before giving someone some, potentially, life altering news.

By the time, you got back to Mac and Bozer’s place it was dark out and you honestly wouldn’t have been surprised to find Mac, Jack, Bozer and Riley out back, sitting at the firepit. You opened the front door and felt a hand covering your mouth while another wrapped around your waist. In your panic, you dropped your bag and immediately dug your elbow into, what you assumed was, your assailant’s mid-section. You used your other hand to grab the one around your mouth and manoeuvred yourself free, pushing your assailant to the ground and digging your knee into the centre of their back. When the assailant ‘tapped out’ like they were a wrestler you realised who it was. The Texan accent was a dead give-away.

“Jack?!” You whisper-shouted so as not to gain the attentions of anyone else who may have been in the house and within earshot. “Yeah, it’s me Y/N, jeesh” You released Jack’s arm and helped him to his feet. “What the hell were you thinking Jack?” You looked at him with a glare as you bent down to pick up the bag and return the items which had spilled out of it. “Me?! You’re the one who went all ninja on me!” “In all fairness, Jack, what did you expect?” You said as you stood up straight again, “why’d you try to give me a heart-attack anyway?” Jack’s only response was to sheepishly hand over the test you had tried to cover up in the trash earlier. You looked at him stunned, “you do realise that I pee’d on that right?” Jack suddenly looked at the test as though it was a bomb or something. You took it from him and threw it into your bag without looking at it. “What about it?” You asked looking down at your shoes, the floor, anything but Jack’s face as you readjusted your bag. “What? You seriously didn’t think I’d get curious when you ran out of here like a bat outta hell earlier? Are you gonna talk to Mac?” You still avoided Jack’s gaze, “obvcourse I am, but not until I’m sure, and don’t you go tellin’ him either Jack!” You warned him. His only response was to cross his arms as he looked at you, sighing, “Look, Y/N, I think you should tell Mac, it isn’t fair for you to do this alone, and it isn’t fair to keep Mac in the dark about this, it affects him too. Most importantly though, it isn’t fair for you to put it on me to keep it from him.” Jack tried to catch your eye as he spoke. You shook your head, sighing, “I guess you’re right.”

You sighed as you headed to the fire-pit outside to try and talk to Mac. Once you had convinced him to come inside and abandon the fire-pit you got him to sit on the couch. That’s when you explained to him about everything that had happened over the past couple of days, the icky feeling, the cravings, the test, all of it. Even the part where Jack just about gave you a heart-attack. Mac said nothing as you rambled your way through your explanation and said nothing. He just sat there… listening to you. When you finally finished talking Mac placed his hand on your knee and asked only one question. “So… what was the result of the test you trashed?” You looked at Mac for a second. “I honestly don’t know,” you said as you turned around to take the test out of the bag, “I kind of just threw it in the bag.” You shrugged as you turned the test over and got closer to Mac so you could both read the result. It took you both a few moments to register what the result was, “it’s positive,” you said quietly, as if speaking any louder would jinx it or something. Slowly both of your smiles grew as it completely registered and Mac kissed your cheek, pulling you toward him in a hug. Over the course of the night you took the other tests you had bought just to be certain, and each of them read ‘positive’. You and Mac both agreed that you would wait until you had confirmation from the doctor before you even thought about telling the rest of the team. Obviously Jack was an exception and was sworn to secrecy.


End file.
